NFLRZ: I wanna Tiger for Christmas
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Only own my OCs; Last Border Collie verse; Christmas gift) The Rusherz gain a new member when a tiger with the power to make his eyes and stripes glow joins in, Stemer immediately befriending him and help him find his smile during the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

I wanna Tiger for Christmas

_Snow fell onto the ground as colorful lights glisten in the night scene. A figure was trudging through the empty streets, covered in what would be ragged winter gear. He stopped when at an alley and turned. On the ground was two Rusherz, Peck and K-9, who were unconscious and surrounded by a group of blitzborgs. He growl, rushed over and slashed all of them to shreds. He landed and sighed, turning to the injured Rusherz. Peck and K-9 were covered in bruises and cuts. He lifted them up and rushed off into the night._

* * *

_The sound of the fire stirred K-9 a bit, before he slowly woke up. He got up and looked around. He was in what appeared to be a small wooden hut in the city, rags and old fabric. Near the fire was someone that made K-9's mouth drop. It was a red tiger Rusher, with grey strips and silver eyes. The exact same one that Sting had mention escaped during the experiments._

Tiger: See you awake..

K-9 stared at him.

K-9: Your him...

_The tiger looked at him confused a bit._

Tiger: Pardon?

K-9: Your the one Sting mention when he told us about the Rusherz being experimented.

Tiger: Sting...I presume you mean Rush Project 4923?

K-9: That's Sting...yeah. We also found another one recently call Stemer.

Tiger: Rush Project 6920.

K-9: Okay, why are you not calling them by their names?

Tiger: That's what we are to them, experiments and numbers.

K-9: But-you are not captive by them anymore.

Tiger: We will always be their captive, even when we are free.

_This made K-9 concern._

K-9: Okay, sooo..what about your name?

Tiger: Rush Project 1562.

K-9: No, Your ACTUAL name.

Tiger:...Slash.

_K-9 sighed._

K-9: Okay now we're getting somewhere.

?; There you are!

_The two turned to see Fang and Beast poking their heads in._

Beast: We lost contact with you an hour a-*_sees Slash_*go.

_They starred at him in shock, but shoke their heads._

Fang: Are you okay?

K-9: Yes, I'm fine...*_Realization_* Wait, WHERE'S PECK?!

_Slash sighed as turned his head to the Cardinal, who was still unconscious__._

* * *

_Later at the HOK..._

Lotas: Is Peck going to be okay?

_Lotas was by Peck's side as Freefall examined him._

Freefall: He's fine, he's just unconscious. He should wake up within a few hours.

_Lotas sighed in relief. Dusk was taking care of K-9 and attempting to strike up a conversation with Slash, who was actually in awe with Dusk._

Dusk: K-9 you are very lucky to just have gotten away with bruises and cuts.

K-9: I should thank Slash for find us.

Dusk: Yes, thank you very much Slash.

_Slash kept staring at Dusk till-_

Slash: I have never seen a Rusher like you before in my life.

_Dusk actually blushed a bit._

Dusk: We-Well..i use to just be a Dusky Seaside Sparrow, till a blast from the core hit me and I became this.

_Slash was intrigue at this as Cyclops and Ollus walked over confused._

Cyclops: What the hey happened here?

K-9: Mission gone a-wire. We found, or we were rescued, by one of the Rusherz experimented.

_Cyclops and Ollus were shock, but both calm down. Ollus turning towards Slash._

Ollus: Thank you for saving our friends...what's you name?

Slash: *_In awe once again_* Rush Project 4923...b-but my true name is Slash.

_Slash was still staring at Ollus which made him a bit nervous._

Ollus: Uhhh...Naze kare wa watashi o mitsumete iru nodesu ka?

K-9: Uhhh, Slash?

_Slash blink and shoke his head._

Slash: S-Sorry, never seen an Ocelot Rusher before.

Ollus: Same with tigers.

Liberty: Well, heard there was a song of wanting a hippopotamus for Christmas, but not on for a tiger.

_The others turn to see Liberty, Sting, Bolt and Arkon walking to them. Slash was looking at the two intently._

Liberty: You the one who found K-9 and Peck, thank you again.

Slash: It was nothing I...have a strong hatred towards those things.

Sting: Umm, excuse me But I just have to ask...How did you escape?

Slash: Ah, Rush Project 4923...K-9 told me you escape.

Sting: It's Sting...we're not captive anymore.

Slash: We will always be captive.

_Everyone was silent at that._

Liberty: Okay can someone tell me why he's talking like that?

Bolt: What do you mean you will always be captive?

Slash: They will always have a hand on us, even when we're far away...I should know after-*_Looks away_* Experiment 963.

Lotas: 963...

Dusk: Do i dare ask what 963 was.

Sting: Don't look at me, I have no idea what that was about.

Arkon: What was that experiment.

_Slash sighed, as he looked up._

Slash: The experiment was to see if Rusherz could survive a huge explosion of massive energy, me and others were chosin for this...I only was left, taking the opportunity to escape.

_Everyone went pale. Sting held Bolt hand in terror._

Bolt: But-that means they-

Slash: You see what I mean, Once a captive always a capt-

?: You really need to cheer up there ya know.

_Everyone turned to see Stemer, with one of his sheep._

Stemer: I know the past hurts, but you can't keep gripping on to it like a lifeline.

Slash: Who-your Rush Project 69-

Stemer: Nope...It's Stemer, always has and will be that. Can't change it with numbers. So, anyone going to tell me who the new guy is?

Cyclops: Well, he helped save K-9 and Peck.

Ollus: Not to mention he's one of the experimented Rusherz.

_Stemer trotted over to Slash, his tail swishing._

Stemer: Got a name?

Slash: Uhh...Rush Proj-

Stemer: Wrong...your name, YOUR REAL NAME.

Slash: S-Slash...

Stemer: Well it's nice to see you join us Slash! And just in time for the Holidays!

Slash: I just-wait what-

Sting: I think Stemer just invited the guy to join us.

Liberty: *_Chuckling and shaking his head_* Ohh Stemer.

_The sheep baa'ed and nuzzled the Tiger, he jumped and suddenly his stripes and eyes glowed, which woke Peck._

Peck: Urg...what time it-*_Sees Slash_* Who is that?

_Slash noticed everyone watching and tried to hide it._

Stemer: Guess he's got a glow that Rudolph would be proud of.

Slash: It...was a result of one of the experiments. And-what is that thing?

_The sheep jumped onto the bed and nuzzled the tiger._

Stemer: You've never seen a sheep before. That's Woolium.

_Sting chuckled at that as the others watched from afar._

Freefall: Looks like we got a tiger for Christmas.

Peck: Can someone please tell me what's going on?

Lotas: Don't worry, we will.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**English Translation**

**Naze kare wa watashi o mitsumete iru nodesu ka- Why are you staring at me?**


	2. Chapter 2 Finale

I wanna Tiger for Christmas

_How did he get involved in this? First he discovers the others Rusherz, then a 'sheep' nuzzles him and now thanks to a Husky Rusher he is now staying in the HOK. This...was just wired. How could he be still happy and cheerful? How could he still have hope? How could he-_

Stemer: MORNING!

_Slash screamed in surprised and fell off the couch he was sleeping on. He blink and stared at the Fluffy tail Husky._

Slash: Why did you do that?

Stemer: You were really into whatever dream you had, so I thought a bit of a surprise might wake you.

Slash: *_Gets up_* Well...it worker...I guess, what is it?

Stemer: Well, me and my friends were going to go Ice skating and I was wondering if you like to join us! It is the holiday season so it's going to be very pretty skating around the light!

Slash: Ice skating?

Stemer: YEAH! It's going to be fun! Wanna come?

_Slash sighed._

Slash: Yes, I would like how this 'Ice skating' works.

_Stemer yipped in joy and grabbed Slash._

* * *

_New York City, Ice Rink..._

_Slash was in awe at the sites, sounds and smells of the area. The site of the ice glimmering from the lights around the decorated tree, the sounds of laughter and cheer from everyone, the smell of hot cocoa from the stands. He was speechless._

Stemer: Incredible right!

?: There you are!

_The two looked down to see Dusk, Liberty, Freefall, Talon, Nita, Grizzly and Power on the rink. Dusk skated up to them_

Dusk: See you decided to join us Slash.

_Slash shoke his head back to reality._

Slash: S-Stemer is a very good convincer.

_Dusk chuckled._

Dusk: We learned that very quickly. His ideas are unexpected but they work and we learned that during the month he's been here.

Slash: You've only been here for a month?

Stemer: Yep, come on!

_Stemer led Slash to the Ice and the skated onward, him slipping a bit with the new experience. He saw Grizzly and Nita skating together, eyes locked in romance. Power, Talon and Dusk were racing across the ice. Liberty and Freefall were also skating together...everyone was having fun, something he haven't had in a long time. He smiled a bit._

Stemer: Got you to smile a little.

Slash: *_Blushes a bit_* It's...been a while so...it feels nice.

* * *

_HOK, Few hours later..._

Slash: *_Petting Ven_* So, they like this?

_Slash was gentle petting the lop eared Rabbit and Dusk sat next to him while Stemer went to check on something, Bolt, Zafiro, and Sting roasting marshmallows in the fireplace._

Dusk: It's also very soothing.

Sting: Heard you went Ice skating, How was it?

Slash: It was, nice. Never thought Ice would be so fun.

Bolt: Glad you had fun.

_Slash smiled abit, before he flicked his ear._

Slash: Where did Stemer go?

Sting: He's probably in the stable.

Slash: Stable?

Bolt: *_Sighs and chuckles_* Yes, we actually had to build a stable in the HOK due to the fact he brought his sheep with him.

Zafiro: I remember him showing me that...so much wool.

Slash: And where is that?

Zafiro: Down past the core room on the right. Really cozy too.

_Slash nodded, handing Ven to Dusk thanking him and the others, before heading there._

* * *

_Stable..._

Slash: Huh, they weren't joking when they said they built a stable.

_Baas were heard as Stemer feed them, a wrapped box next to him. One of them saw Slash and went up to nuzzle him, causing him to glow again and blush._

Stemer: See you...Woolium really like you too.

Slash: I um-noticed...*_Walks to him_* So these are the sheep?

Stemer: Yep, couldn't leave without them. Poor things would have been hurt or killed.

_Slash nodded, then noticed he was glowing again_

Stemer: You seem to glow alot.

Slash: Y-Yeah, bit of a defensive mechanism for me. Sorry if it's-

Stemer: I never said it was a bad thing, it's really cool.

_Slash stopped glowing and looked at Stemer_

Slash: How?

Stemer: How what?

Slash: How can you be so happy even after what happened to us?

_Stemer looked at Slash, then gave him a warm smile._

Stemer: I know...it still hurts sometimes, but...*_Grabs Slash's hand into his_* Even though we are scared and hurt, we are here. We survive, and we'll live on in memory of the others. Not to mention we are not alone! We are together and there is not time to heal than during the holidays, we won't be alone anymore now, especially during this time of year!

_Slash starred in awe, then felt something fell down his face. He touched it and when he looked, it was wet. He was in tears, he haven't been shedding them for so long he thought they dried up. Stemer noticed it to and he took out a handkerchief, wiping the tears away before hugging Slash. He was surprised but he hugged back as well._

* * *

_Later..._

_The rest of the Rusherz were gathered around the fire, some present already opened, when Stemer and Slash came in._

Harper: There you are!

Zia: We were wondering where you were.

Idris: Where have you been? I know you were down at the stable but you guys were gone for a while.

Stemer: He...just needed someone to talk to.

Swift: I noticed...You going to be okay?

Slash: Yes...i am now.

_Slash noticed some of the Rusherz were with their girlfriends. Steed and Darkflare, cozy up in a blanket along with Scavenger and Midnight and Grizzly and Nita. Skyla, Swoop, Claw and Kamia were having a cup of hot cocoa, with Spot and Jade curled up next to them. Sonar and Sonaria were cozy up near the fire with Peck and Lotas. He also saw Triton with Lasso, wearing a new jacket which was green with a star on it. Swift, Luka, and Spark were serving Hot cocoa to the rest of the Rusherz. Idris, Power and Alpha were playing a game of cards but stopped when the tow returned. Stryke and Soar were roasting Marshmallows together with Bolt, Dusk, Sting and Zafiro now, Dusk petting his pet Ven as he waited for his to be done. Zia, Arkon and Harper were doing some art with some of the Rusherz. Ollus and Cyclops were cuddled up with eachother as Cyclops strummed his guitar. He saw Freefall and Liberty together watching the others with a smile on there faces. Slash smiled as he glowed once again, but this time he didn't hide it. Stemer then remembered something and got out the present from the stable, handing it to Slash._

Slash: What's is this for?

Stemer: It's-*_He blushed_* For you.

Slash: For me?

_He unwrapped it and gasped. He took out two bright cream red orange sash._

Stemer: I-I made it with the wool form my sheep. I-I thought you would like it.

_Slash stared at it in awe...then smiled as he put it on around him and on one of his ankles. He hugged Stemer, who was surprised, but then smiled and hug back._

Slash: Thank you...I love it.

_They broke the hug and looked at eachother smiling._

Ollus: You coming to join us?

_The two chuckled._

Both: COMING!

_The went over to join in the festivities. This Holiday season just got even more brighter, no matter what has happened in the past would not penetrate the love these Rusherz had for one another, who now had another member to share the love with._

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**Ollus, Dusk, Arkon, Sting, Stemer and Slash: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
